


Changes

by BrettseyBr



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: #brettsey, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrettseyBr/pseuds/BrettseyBr
Summary: One of these days I was holding my nephew in my lap and suddenly this scene came to mind.  Writing about Brettsey and family is new to me, but I had fun doing it.  I hope you like it too.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days I was holding my nephew in my lap and suddenly this scene came to mind. Writing about Brettsey and family is new to me, but I had fun doing it. I hope you like it too.

Casey was leaning against a stop next to the battalion, he observed a dynamic among his people that the perfect feel blessed.  
Things were not always smooth, in fact that word was exchanged for chaos here in the battalion, but that was the job he chose and would not change for anything. Each person here had a history of overcoming and was blessed to be part of that family.

There was a time when he thought about leaving everything, there were days when he thought about giving up, but being a firefighter being part of him, he was who he was and he couldn't choose to do anything else, well, he fixed houses here and there, but he considered that more of a hobby than a job.

He had just left a meeting with Boden and chef Grisom, an opportunity had already appeared a few times and he always denied it, but today it was different.  
Boden said that as much as he loved everyone and that this was his second home, he felt he should be in his first home more, he wanted to spend more time with Donna and his son, he wanted to be able to go to football games, he wanted to travel.

Then they reached a small agreement, Boden would retire as chief, but would continue to come every few shifts to check and assist Casey in the transition. It was not "ordinary", but they were not an ordinary battalion and everyone knew it was foolish to try to argue.  
With the change of position, Casey would now be chief, Severide would be promoted to captain and Stella would now be lieutenant. Herrmann and Brett continued their positions as well.

A few years ago, Casey would not have accepted it, not even Severide would have accepted it, but things have changed a bit, he was more than happy to be more in housework, and it's not like he would never come into contact with a fire, like boss knows that he still accompanied his people and, if necessary, he would still enter, but risking his life at each call started to have a greater weight.  
And a few hours ago a scene had been decisive in accepting the business he had been working on for a few weeks.

*****

Today around five in the morning he woke up alone, the right side of the bed was dented indicating that someone had slept there, but it was already cold.  
His cell phone would wake up at five-thirty, so he decided to get up early and look for who was missing from his bed.  
The floor above was completely silent and a small, discreet light came from the windows, indicating that it would soon be clear.

As he passed the second room of the house, he saw that it was also empty, which made him even more curious and even a little worried.  
And (Andrew's affectionate nickname) was experiencing some effects of the vaccine and was in a bad mood and a little feverish in the early evening.  
Down the stairs, when he reached the first step, he caught a glimpse of a blond head and a very angry baby.  
She said something softly and he wanted to hear what it was, loved to hear her singing to the baby, but nothing could have prepared him for what wisdom whispered to the little one.

"Xiiiiiiu, my dear, Daddy needs a good night's sleep to help the people of our beautiful city." - she said softly while rocking the baby, he sometimes stopped grumbling when he heard what Sylvie said.

She was working part time, when Cindy called to say that And was crying, Boden more than quickly put Stella to replace her at 61 and sent her home. But that didn't mean she wasn't tired, but here she was, asking the baby to calm down so he could sleep.  
He would not deny that a good night's sleep would help him take another shift, given a small convention that would take more than half the people in the first shift, he and his team would cover them in the last 12 hours and then he would have two days off after .  
Sylvie was not going to work today, a paramedic was called to cover her at these times, so she could stay with the little one.  
The transition was not an easy one, neither for him nor for her, thank God Donna and Cindy offered to stay with the baby, but in secret, he cried the first day, even though he knew his son was in great hands. and Sylvie also cried, And in turn got along wonderfully with Cindy. They took turns exchanging between Cindy and Donna and the little one didn't seem to care about the exchange, as he loved them both.

Casey had lost track of how long he had been leaning against a wall watching as two people most important to him. He always wanted a family and everything seemed incredibly right, so perfect that sometimes he wondered if he could be dreaming in any way.

"I think you were sleeping." she said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"I was, but I think I missed you in bed and woke up."

"And I couldn't sleep, so we came to the living room to talk" - She kissed the baby's head. "Say good morning to daddy" - She turned the little one in her arms to face him and waved an arm.

“Hey, big boy! Something is still bothering you, isn't it? ”- Casey took the baby. "Come on, tell the father, what is making my son so mad?"

“I already medicated it, it is probably the effects of the vaccine yet. Can you keep it so I can shower? It looks like the day is going to be long. "

"Sure! I still have time."

Sylvie went to the bathroom, making Casey very thoughtful. It now made sense what Boden had said to him when he presented the proposal.  
He said, "You will see that there are bigger reasons than all of these and that you should not risk your life with every fire."  
Now holding his son in his arms, he understood. And Sylvie needed him, and to be honest, he needed them even more, what good would it do if he couldn't see his son grow up, play ball or celebrate the wedding? Not that every firefighter couldn't have it, but he had the option of staying more behind the scenes, he could be safe and sound after shifts.

In fact, danger was something real in the profession he chose (and did not change), whether he was the boss or not, but he was ready for that, to take the next step! He understood why Wallace wanted to retire, and as hard as it was to see the battalion without him, Casey couldn't deny his friend and boss time to enjoy his family more, even more looking at a face with rosy cheeks, with his hand in. mouth, drooling on her and her blue eyes fixed on his. He wouldn't deny it, he would give anything to be with And every hour of the day.

“So, boy, what do you think about helping Daddy with coffee, huh? “- He put the little one in the cart, fixed the mobile with the pets hanging to get the little one's attention and took him to the kitchen.  
Sylvie didn't take long, so he barely had time to make a coffee, but as soon as he saw him in the kitchen she gave him a beautiful smile, he loved seeing her smile like that, and the most amazing thing about her was that little things made her happy , small gestures already satisfied her, their relationship was simple, until now there were few fights, even after two years of marriage.

"I could still smell coffee on the stairs." - she said already pouring a mug with the liquid. "Why don't you take a shower while I'm done here?"

"I wanted to make coffee."

She approached him, standing on tiptoe, giving a quick kiss on his lips. ”How about we schedule this cafe for tomorrow? Today I make and tomorrow we will have your pancakes. ”- She loved pancakes.

He pulled her into a hug. "Yes ma'am".

She took a step back and said with a smile, pointing a finger at him "Matt Casey, the last time you called me that And he came into our lives."

"Ah, I wouldn't think it was bad to have other And’s"

“Of course not, you're not the one who carries it for nine months! Take your shower and go back to coffee. ”- Said she already going to the fridge to get something for coffee.

"Yes, sir ... Okay, love, I'll be right down." - He did not care for a bossy Sylvie, in fact long before they were together he already loved her and the fact that she always took care of him in some way.

****

Then the day started, he went to the meeting (one of the most difficult in his life), accepted the proposal and stayed here thinking about how to tell everyone.  
He had already called Sylvie to find out how she and the baby were doing and to tell them about the meeting, she was very happy with his decision and said she was there to help the younger boss, even something that made him a little bit more excited about what he should be, something like opening the boss’s office. He knew she was trying to make him less tense (and he did it by the way) and he just didn't tell her that maybe, just maybe he would try to make her keep her promise.

It wouldn't be easy without Boden there, his responsibilities would be more than doubled, he would have to answer for everyone, but he was still surprisingly happy.  
Life went on, things were falling into place and he could only be grateful!  
Severide was always his good friend, staying with him all the time, he knew he could count on him and his experience now as a captain and Stella was more than qualified to be a lieutenant.

Even without anyone noticing, Boden arranged all the details for them, trained, put in front of conflicts, asked about cases, was sometimes rude and mainly taught everything he could.  
There would be two more shifts before he said goodbye and handed the job over to Casey and he knew it wouldn't be easy for either of them.

His little ball of confidence was almost gone when a message arrived on his cell phone. In the photo Sylvie sent, And was wearing a fire department jumpsuit that 51 people started customizing, smiling on the lap of a beautiful smiling blonde. In the caption it said "We are with you boss" and that was all he needed, for sure this photo will look beautiful on his new table in his newest room and whenever he is afraid or thinks he chose wrong, this photo would remind him that everything he was right, more than right!

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you very much! Writing sometimes calms me down and anxiety with all the new photos released yesterday made me even more anxious. A big hug and see you next time!


End file.
